The Tales of Team Chrome
by Totally-Original
Summary: Spade and his twin brother North had simply wanted to explore the vast world they lived in, but an encounter with a guild wizard gets the two caught up in the (in)famous Fairy Tail, as well as more adventures than they could have ever imagined. Equal credit goes to my good friend Triohazard of Wattpad: the co-writer of this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, everybody, I'm back. I don't know for how long, but I have been keeping my mind on my first story throughout my hiatus. I've taken a step back and gotten some new inspiration from books, video games, friends, etc. and I believe that my writing will be better because of it. Anyways, here is something I cooked up with one of my IRL friends, Triohazard from Wattpad. He will be posting this story on his profile as well, so it would be appreciated if you go check him out.**

 **Regarding my on-going story, I will soon make a title change as the current one "She's Everything to Me" never really satisfied me from the beginning. The title change will come with my next update to it, which will hopefully be soon.**

 **Lastly, before anybody asks, I am not a "brony". I respect Triohazard's likes and dislikes whilst keeping my own.**

 _Chapter One_

Spade looked warily at his twin brother as they walked down the stony path. The road winded through green hills pleasant on the eyes, and a gentle breeze wafted through the area. However, the scene was wasted upon Spade, whose attention was on whether or not North would pull another prank.

The twins were walking the countryside on their way to the city of Magnolia, the home of the (in)famous Fairy Tail guild, and the next stop on their round-world trip. Of course, they had only been through three quarters of Fiore so far, but the two would stop at nothing.

Spade sighed and glanced at North's twitching fingers, which was a sign that he was prepared to use his polarity magic. Sure enough, a small coin on the side of the road began to lift in the air and float behind Spade's head. Spade easily caught the coin, and put it in his pocket.

North started to laugh. "Well, you're a bit on edge! I didn't realize you were paying attention."

"I've been watching you ever since you poured that water bucket on my head. I'm making sure it doesn't happen again." Spade retorted.

North let out another chuckle. "Perceptive as ever."

Spade tried to see if North was planning anything else, but he looked relaxed. Spade decided to drift his view to the sprawling grasslands, and the mountains in the distance. Yes, Fiore had some truly beautiful scenery. Spade's sightseeing was cut short, however, when he was stepping onto a rise. Suddenly, a sheet of metal covered Spade's view. He wiped it away, and tried to step forward, but his foot wouldn't move. His momentum carried him forward, and he fell flat on his face.

North burst into a fit of laughter, then released the shackles around Spade's legs. Spade started to push himself up and give North a piece of his mind, but he was then crushed under North's weight.

"What's the big idea?!" he asked, but North shushed him.

"Listen."

Spade did as he was told, and heard some shouting from the other side of the rise. He and North both started to creep towards the other side, and stopped just out of eyesight. A short girl was holding a man by the neck against a wagon.

"Tell me what you know!" the girl shouted. "Where is the Mountain Slayer mercenary guild?"

The man spat on the girl's face. "Like I'd tell a pip squeak like you anything."

The girl slowly wiped the spittle from her face, then glared at the man. "Fine. We'll play it your way." She then threw the man to the ground and summoned a ball of energy. She released it into the air, and the power of it forced the man further into the ground. "This ball here uses reverse magnetism, so it basically pushes everything away. Obviously I'm immune to its effects, but you're gonna feel every bit of what comes next." She clenched her fist, and the man groaned in pain. "I can focus this on any part of your body I want, and I know the perfect places to cause the most pain. So let's try this again: what do you know about the Mountain Slayer mercenary guild?"

The man hesitated, but more pressure caused him to finally give up. "Alright, alright! I'll talk! The Mountain Slayers are a bit down the path from here. This wagon was exporting supplies from their base, and we were supposed to come back after selling everything!"

The girl seemed to consider the man before her, but continued the torture. "That's not all. What kind of shady dealings are they involved in? I already knew they were selling weapons to dark guilds, so what else?"

"That's it! I swear! We were only selling those weapons so we could make a larger profit!"

The girl destroyed the ball, then kicked the man in the face, knocking him out. "That'll teach you to spit on me…" she muttered.

North looked to Spade in excitement. "That girl is so cool!"

The girl turned sharply, looking right at North and Spade. Before either of them could respond, she had two large spheres surrounding both of them. Neither Spade nor North could move.

"Who are you two and what are you doing here?" The girl asked.

Spade felt a bead of sweat on his face, but ignored it. "My name is Spade, and this is my twin brother North. We're wizards travelling around the world."

The girl frowned, and expelled a puff of air from her nose. "Tourists." She seemed to look them over, then her frown deepened. "Where's your guild insignia?"

"We don't have one!" North exclaimed, a little too loudly. Spade glared at his brother, but didn't say anything.

The girl dissipated the spheres and started to walk back to her victim. "There's nothing to see here. Get a move on."

Spade pushed himself to his feet and dusted himself off. He then looked curiously at the man, then at the girl. "What did that man do to deserve what you did?"

"I don't know how much you heard," said the girl, "but he's a part of a mercenary guild called the Mountain Slayers. They take work from anybody and for any cause, as long as there's money in it for them. And if that wasn't bad enough, they've recently been selling weapons and stolen spell tomes to dark guilds."

Spade focused on the man's right shoulder, which displayed an insignia of a mountain. "What are you going to do about it?"

The girl was inspecting the wagon as she answered. "Break in, wreak havoc; basically mark today in history as the day no more mountains were slain."

North whistled at that and began to walk down the path. "Well, have fun with that! I think me and Spade are just going to get going now…"

"I want to help." Spade answered quickly.

North fell flat on his face, then quickly got up and looked at Spade, astonished. "You WHAT?!"

Spade resettled his footing as to make a 'determined' stance. "This 'Mountain Slayer' guild sounds like they could be a real problem. I want to help get rid of them." Spade then gestured to the girl, who was going through the man's pockets, and took a pouch of gold from him. "Besides, do you really want to let a girl go attack a deadly guild by herself?"

North seemed to think for a moment, then sighed. "I swear, _every_ time something like this happens…"

Spade clapped him on the back and then walked over to the girl. "I believe my brother and I will be joining you."

"Who said I wanted your help?" she asked pointedly.

"Nobody, however, I think that the threat of this mercenary guild should be taken seriously, and should be dealt with as efficiently as possible."

The girl gave Spade a glance, then North. "What kind of magic do you two have?"

North pulled a metal ball out of his left pocket, then made it float in the air. He then changed its shape to a star, a triangle, and then the blade of a knife. "Polarity." He said, then put the blade back in his pocket.

Spade took a stance, and threw his hands forward. "Glass-make DOME!" Suddenly, a large glass dome surrounded the three, and then crumbled down.

The girl nodded and then started walking down the road. "If you slow me down, then I'm leaving you behind."

North gave Spade an annoyed look, then swung his arm out, gesturing to the open road. "After you, Senor Bright Idea."

Spade rolled his eyes and then followed the girl. It appeared that Magnolia would have to wait.

 **…**

North sat back in a chair enjoying the scene before him. One man was desperately fighting a floating sword, and another was barely dodging the half-hearted stabs of another. Two men were fighting a floating pike, and still more were dodging flying arrows. North took a sip from a drink he had taken from one of the men, and let out a sigh of contentment.

North, Spade and the girl had infiltrated the armed fort of the Mountain Slayer guild minutes earlier. They had tried raising their drawbridge, but North quickly broke the metal chains lifting it. Shouts of "Wizards!" filled the fort, and many armed mercenaries lined up to defend it. Mayhem ensued.

Spade had run off to who-knows-where, taking out the guild one by one. The girl was easily able to be located by the screams of her victims, and the occasional explosion. And North had simply stood there, and told the mercenaries to do their worst.

"This is pitiful." North mused. "You'd think they'd prepare for people like me." North noticed a soldier had an iron belt buckle, and then melted it off of him. The soldier's pants fell, revealing an endearing pair of heart underwear. " _Nice!_ " North called, and the distraction allowed North's floating sword to hit the soldier with the flat of the blade, knocking him out.

North stood up and started pacing in front of the scene before him. "I really don't understand you mercenary guilds. Did you guys think you were immune to magic or something? Or maybe you thought you could defend yourself with these weapons?" North clicked his tongue, then continued. "Let's take a sample case: that Salamander dude running around. He's got fire magic. What would you guys do if _he_ came here?"

The mercenaries were too busy to hear what North said, much less give him an answer. However, this didn't deter him from continuing. "EXACTLY! Nothing of worth! Maybe burn to ashes or something, I dunno. The POINT is that you'd lose…" One of the soldiers broke free from fending off the pike, and rushed towards North. Just as he tried to swing his sword at North, his own iron glove punched him in the face. The soldier crumpled at North's feet. "If you'll EXCUSE ME, I'm trying to monologue here!"

From atop a wall, Spade summoned several glass spikes to hit some soldiers, launching them several feet in the air. He then looked down and saw his brother. "North, quit messing around! We've got to wrap this up!"

North took another sip of his drink. "Nobody appreciates my talent," he muttered, and then set the drink down. He then used the sword to knock one soldier out, whacked some soldiers repeatedly with the pike, and used the arrows flying around to dent many of the soldiers' helmets. Within a few seconds, all of the surrounding guild members were unconscious, one of them with his butt in the air, and displaying heart boxers.

He then took one of the shields from a mercenary, stepped on it, then floated up to the top of the wall where Spade was fighting. With a quick motion of North's hand, the remaining soldiers flew off the walls and dropped into the moat surrounding the fort.

Spade gave North a grateful look, then wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Getting tired, brother?" North asked with a grin.

"Not because they're difficult, there's just so many of them."

"I guess." North then noticed someone riding a horse up the road towards the fort. "Incoming."

Spade and North jumped down the wall, and ran to where the draw bridge was. The man rode across it, then dismounted his horse. He looked to Spade and North disdainfully.

"Are you the two miscreants attacking my guild?"

North was about to answer, but was shoved to the side by the girl. "Are you Korr, leader of the Mountain Slayer guild?" she asked.

North looked incredulously to Spade. "Where did she come from?!" Spade ignored him.

Korr bowed to the girl. "The one and only. And who might you be?"

"I have been hired by a desperate widow to take you in. Her husband was killed by a dark guild a few weeks ago. Upon further investigation, however, she discovered that the weapons used by that dark guild were created by a mercenary guild: the Mountain Slayers."

Korr chuckled. "I do not engage myself in the affairs of my customers. Maybe she should be seeking vengeance upon the dark guild who committed the deed."

The girl grinned. "Maybe, if it weren't for their elusiveness. So she's going with the next best thing: the root of the problem. So let's make this transaction easy: come with me willingly and face the penalty of your crimes, or I'll drag your lifeless body."

Korr reached for a long saddle bag on his horse, and pulled out a staff as tall as him. "To surrender would be dishonorable."

The girl's eyes lit up. "Have it your way."

Korr then ran at the girl, swinging his staff at her head. She quickly summoned a circle of energy, which deflected the staff. Korr swung again, but the girl ducked under it and rolled away. As Korr turned and tried to charge her again, she summoned a ball of energy in the sky, and the staff flew out of Korr's hand. The staff flew into the sphere, and promptly collapsed on itself. Korr winced at the broken weapon, then swung a punch at the girl. However, she was already behind him. The next thing Korr knew, he was on his back and looking up at the sky.

The girl leaned over him. "I am Valka, a Fairy Tail wizard. And you're coming with me."


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

Valka walked along the road, dragging Korr's unconscious body behind her. North looked to the body, then to his brother. "Is that considered a cruel and unusual punishment?"

Spade just sighed. "She's in the top guild of Fiore. She could probably kill him and get only a slap on the wrist."

North continued to watch as Valka purposely dragged Korr through a sizable amount of horse dung. He shivered as he imagined what the small girl would do to him if he crossed her. North and Spade had decided to accompany Valka back to her home in Magnolia, seeing as that was their destination anyways. Valka also insisted that the brothers get some reward for helping with the job.

As North continued to walk, he was startled by his brother's hand stopping him. He looked at Spade expectantly, but was redirected to the horizon. There, in the distance, illuminated by the falling sun, was the magnificent city of Magnolia. North and Spade stood dumbfounded, while Valka continued on as usual. She eventually looked back at the two and shook her head. "You know, it's more impressive up close."

North and Spade shook themselves from their stupor and followed after the girl.

 **…**

Valka kicked open the doors of the Fairy Tail guild hall. "I'm home!" She shouted almost expectantly into the building, but the only a few of the people gathered turned their attention to her. A few calls of "Hey Valka" were heard, but the rest seemed to be preoccupied in their own business. Valka grumbled and led the boys further in.

They approached a bar where Valka took a seat. She motioned for the brothers to take their own seats and called the barmaid over.

"Hey Valka!" the barmaid said. "How did your job go?"

"Fine." Valka responded. "I found the bandits and took them down. Same story as always." Valka sighed, then grabbed the drink brought to her.

The barmaid smiled sympathetically. "You'll get your big mission someday; you've just got to be patient." The barmaid then switched her attention to the brothers, who were silently soaking in the atmosphere of the guild hall. "Who might you two be?"

North pried his eyes away from a rather fat painter to respond. "Oh, we're just two brothers who are traveling around. I'm North, and this is Spade." North jerked his thumb at Spade as he spoke, then offered his hand to the barmaid.

She took his hand and shook it eagerly. "I'm Mirajane. Nice to meet you two!"

North looked at Mirajane curiously. " _You're_ Mirajane Strauss? The she-demon of Fairy Tail?"

Mirajane looked back at him after shaking Spade's hand. "The one and only!" She wore a big smile as she said it.

Spade shook his head and looked at the surrounding people with a new light. "If someone with your power is stuck as the barmaid, then I can't even fathom how powerful the rest of the guild is."

Mirajane chuckled. "You're too kind, but I work here because I want to. I don't think it has any implication on how powerful the others are." Mirajane then went to tend to another guild member.

Valka took a sip of her drink as she watched Mirajane walk away. "How do you two like it here?"

North took a look around and nodded. "Sweet place, lots of people, lots of fun. It's the best guild hall I've seen yet."

Spade agreed. "It's certainly interesting, I wouldn't mind stopping by here regularly."

Valka took another sip of her drink. "How would you feel if I offered you a guild position?"

North's eyes grew wide. His grin slowly grew in size, and a high pitched squeal could be heard building within him. Just as it looked like he was about to speak, he stopped and put on a serious expression. "Yeah, I guess I'd take the offer." He said emotionlessly. However, he couldn't keep his serious expression and burst out laughing.

Spade was a little less enthusiastic. "I'd be honored, but decline." North gave Spade an incredulous look, then started to protest. "We need to keep going, North." Spade interrupted. "We haven't reached our destination yet."

North's eyes darkened and he looked back at Valka. "Yeah, as much as I hate it, he's right. We've gotta keep going."

Valka sipped her drink yet again. "Where are you going that's so important?"

"It's personal." Spade responded, almost automatically.

Valka nodded and finished her drink. "You know, being in a guild doesn't mean you're trapped here. You can travel all you want from here, do _almost_ anything you please, and you'd have people at your back." She looked seriously at Spade and North, then continued. "That means if where you're headed is dangerous- and I'm pretty sure it is- then you won't be facing it alone. Two brothers can only do so much."

Spade and North looked at each other, silently debating whether or not they should. North shrugged his shoulders. "She makes a good point."

Spade sighed. "You just want to join a guild full of hot girls…"

North faked offense. "Of course not! At least, not completely…"

Spade shook his head and turned back to Valka. "I guess we'll take you up on your offer."

Valka grinned. "Mirajane! Put three more rounds on my tab! These two might stay a while."

 **…**

North groaned as he and Spade continued to walk up a large barren mountain. Back at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Valka had kindly treated the brothers to a few rounds of drinks… and then promptly pushed them out the door on a "test mission". So now she led them in whatever direction she so pleased, seemingly trying to scale a mountain.

North took a deep breath, not acclimated to the thin mountain air, and looked around. Not too far away he saw another mountain similar to the one they were on, but covered in snow. "What's over there?" he asked.

Valka looked over and shook her head. "Vulcan territory. Not even an idiot like Natsu would go over there."

Spade shook himself from whatever thoughts he had. "Natsu? The Salamander?"

Valka gave a humorless laugh. "You'll meet him soon enough. Then you'll see what I mean."

North glanced around, but then felt a familiar tingle up his spine. That only happened when he was close to large amounts of metal. He looked curiously at Valka. "Is the butt-load of iron at the top of this mountain related to our mission?"

Valka just continued her trek. "You'll find out soon enough."

After five more minutes of hiking, the trio reached the rocky top of the mountain. Spade looked around, getting a feeling of his environment. The top was relatively flat, but a few scattered rocks here and there broke the monotony.

Valka walked to the other side of the mountain top and turned to face the two brothers. "Your 'test mission' is for each of you to fight me one on one."

Spade gave an unamused look. "Do you have any specific reasoning for wanting to fight us?"

Valka huffed. "Of course. We can't just let any old wizard into the guild. However, these two sparring matches will be for the sole purpose of seeing what you two can do."

North cracked his knuckles. "So we'll be fighting you? Bring it on."

As North tried to step forward, Spade grabbed his shoulder. "Wait. There's more to this than we may think." As North waited for his brother to elaborate, Spade remembered the metal that North had mentioned. "There's a lot of iron up here. At first glance, that would seem to benefit you, but I remember her using some kind of magnetic force field earlier. You need to be careful with her."

North simply grinned. "You know me. I'll make sure to be _extra_ careful with her."

North then walked towards Valka, his eyes glinting in the bright sunlight. Valka's eyes seemed to take a similar glint, even going as far as to adopt North's grin. They both stood about twenty feet from each other, trying to gauge who will take the first move. Simultaneously, North raised his hand in the air, and metal from the surrounding rocks began to float towards him while Valka thrust her hands in front of her.

"Camouflage Field!" Valka shouted, and a wall of energy appeared and wrapped itself around her. When it was completed, Valka was gone from sight.

North nearly had an aneurysm. "What?! She can disappear?" North shook his head, then brought back his grin. "It doesn't matter if I can't see you, I'll just hit everywhere!" North confirmed that he had a large amount of iron above him, then readied it to fly in every direction around him.

Valka saw that North was readying an attack, and got rid of her camouflage field behind him. As North launched the metal in a circle around him, Valka readied her next attack. "Repel Field!"

A large circle of energy appeared, and knocked the iron back towards North as they hit. They almost hit him, but stopped a foot from his body. He turned around, almost surprised at the retaliation from behind.

"So that's where you are…" he said, and he started to morph the shape of the metal. They turned into arrows and started to fly at Valka one by one.

"Shielding Field!" All of the arrows disintegrated as they hit the circle, leaving Valka unharmed. "Is that all you can do, IronBoy?"

North summoned more metal from beneath the ground and started to mold it around his body. "Not at all, my female-force-field-friend. Not at all." He then started to rush her, dodging around Valka's Defense Field. He raised his fist, and launched an iron coated punch at her abdomen. For some reason, the attack connected and Valka went flying.

As she turned around in the air, Valka moved her hands in front of her again. "Gravity Field!" The energy appeared as a circle above Valka, slowing her fall until she gently landed on the ground. Valka pushed herself to her feet and brushed herself off. She started walking towards North and the Gravity Field above her disappeared. "Hm. You need some practice, but other than that you could grow to be very powerful."

North grinned. "Does that mean I'm now a part of the guild?"

Valka nodded. "We just need to get you your insignia." Valka then motioned to Spade, who had been silently watching the fight. "Your turn."

Spade walked over and took a position against Valka. Valka readied her hands in front of her, but before she could cast a force field, Spade shouted, "Glass-make Magic Cuffs!" Two spheres of glass formed around Valka's hands and the magical energy disappeared. Valka struggled to get the cuffs off, but couldn't. Spade continued his attack however. "Glass-make spike wall!"

A wall of spikes surrounded Valka and started to close in on her. Valka stared in horror as she couldn't do anything to stop the impending attack. The spikes approached, closer and closer, and then disintegrated in front of her eyes. The cuffs disappeared, and all glass slowly disappeared from the mountain top. When Valka finally regained her bearings, she saw Spade slowly walking away.

"Is that enough for you?" Spade asked.

Even North seemed a little startled by his brother, and gave him a look. "Dude, it was just a friendly match…"

Spade shrugged. "She wanted to see what I could do. So I showed her."

Valka shivered a little, and started walking back. It seemed that the two new Fairy Tail members had more than enough skill to join the guild, but Valka was concerned over Spade and to just what extent his powers had.

 **…**

As Valka led the two brothers back into the Fairy Tail guild hall, they saw that there had been some kind of fight going on while they were gone. The guild's master, Makarov, stood in the middle of the wreckage and led a reconstruction effort. North marveled at how the leader of such a prestigious guild could be so small, but he wisely kept his comment to himself.

North then averted his surprise from the Guild-Master to the smashed tables and benches. "What happened here?"

Valka simply sighed and pointed to some scorch marks along the wall. "I'm guessing Natsu came back, and he wasn't happy with what he found on his mission."

Makarov looked up from his cleaning when he heard Valka's voice. "Ah, Valka! I had heard that you returned from your mission earlier, but I thought you would have at least said 'hello' to your Uncle Makarov before leaving again!"

Valka gave a sheepish smile and rubbed her neck. "Sorry, I was just seeing what our two newest guild members were capable of."

Makarov rubbed his chin as he appraised North and Spade. "Hm, they look interesting enough. What are your magic abilities, lads?"

"Glass-make magic, sir." Spade said. Makarov nodded and focused his attention on North.

"Polarity. I can control any existing metal."

Makarov nodded and laughed. "Yep, well done Valka. With both you and Natsu bringing in powerful new guild members, Fairy Tail may reach even higher levels of greatness!"

Valka's happy expression faded when Makarov mentioned Natsu. "Natsu also recruited some new people?"

"Just one," Makarov corrected. "But she's a Celestial Wizard. Quite a rare find, indeed."

Makarov seemed to continue talking about Natsu's new recruit, but Valka wasn't listening. She only noticed when Makarov told Spade and North to go get their Guild Marks.

"Go find Mirajane: she'll get those tattooed on you, and then you'll finally be full members of Fairy Tail. Miss Lucy is getting hers right now, I believe."

Valka helped the brothers locate Mirajane, who was in the middle of stamping the Guild's Crest on Lucy's hand. However, Valka's attention was focused on the Pyromaniac standing to the side. He seemed to be grumbling about his arch-nemesis Gray. Valka simply shook her head and tried to focus on Spade and North getting their Marks. Soon they both had the Fairy Tail Insignia emblazoned on them, North on his upper left arm and Spade on his upper right arm.

Natsu seemed to take notice of the brothers getting their marks. "Hey! I haven't seen you guys around yet!" Natsu went up to North and shook his hand before repeating the action with Spade. "I'm Natsu, a fire dragon slayer!"

Spade nodded his approval at seeing the young and muscular wizard. "Natsu Dragneel. I've heard stories about you."

Natsu formed an impish grin and rubbed his hands together. "So my reputation precedes me…" It was at that moment that Natsu looked down and saw Valka. "Oh, hey! I didn't see you there, Valka. How's it going?" Natsu put on his most winning smile and beamed its light directly towards Valka.

Valka turned her attention away from Natsu, pretending to ignore him, causing the beam of light to go darker than the void. "North, Spade, I guess we'll need to find you two an apartment or something."

Spade nodded in agreement and started to follow Valka away as they talked housing. North stayed behind and gave a questioning glance towards Natsu. "Are you two fighting or something?"

Natsu shook his head and frowned. "I don't know, to be honest. We basically grew up together and have been best friends. But a year or so ago, she started to be all distant. I asked her parents if they knew why, but they didn't have a clue."

North adopted Natsu's frown and looked at the short girl walking away. "Maybe you did something to upset her?"

"If that was the case then she'd have tried to beat the crap out of me." Natsu sighed. "But oh well, I've gotta go help Lucy find a place. I'll see you later… uhh… were you North or Spade?" A single drop of sweat ran down Natsu's face as he tried to remember.

North chuckled. "I'm North, and my brother's Spade. I'll see you around!" They waved as Natsu left to find Lucy, and North left to follow Valka and Spade.

 **…**

The wizards of Fairy Tail attended to their business, some going on jobs, some drinking their savings away, some looking for housing, and even some looking down on those they consider inferior. However, none of them even suspected the danger lurking. It required an extensive preparation, but it _would_ be there. And whether Fairy Tail could survive would all depend on five individuals. But will they all answer their call?

 **…**

 **Alright, I'm back. As I said before on my other story, I'll be alternating between my two stories and their progress. Let me know if you guys have any pointers or stuff. Just like my other story, things are about to pick up. TrioHazard and I have a few surprises up our sleeves, so stay tuned!**


End file.
